Elena (Street Fighter)
Elena (エレナ) is a character in the Street Fighter series. Biography Background Elena is a princess of an East African nation that has a cultural tradition of fighting. Her father, chief of the region, is a traditional healer who also qualified in France for a doctorate degree in medicine. Elena desires to travel around the world, meeting new friends along the way. She studied as an exchange student in Japan, where she met her best friend Narumi. She later continued those studies in France. Appearance Elena is uncommonly tall for a female, has dark skin, short silvery-white hair and blue eyes. She is barefoot while fighting and has long, powerful legs with somewhat big feet. Many official artworks, mainly the SFIII ones, depict her finger and toenails painted sky-blue. Her attire consists of a white two-piece bikini-like outfit with pale red, sky-blue, gold and purple bands on her neck, arms, wrists, shins, and ankles. This makes her attire the most revealing for a playable female in the Street Fighter series' history. Much like Gill and his asymmetrical body, her revealing attire and the numerous colorful bands that adorn her body were likely designed by Capcom to display the graphical power of the CPS-3 board. Personality Elena is a young girl with a strong, pure spirit and a cheerful "tomboy" personality similar to Sakura, Ibuki and fellow rival Makoto (though not as brash and fiery-tempered like the latter), as she is normally seen smiling or laughing sweetly. While very energetic and benevolent, she is also smart, sociable, and culture-adaptative, always eager to learn more about the world, which is part of the reason for her travels. She also has an unusual accent, which she refers to as something she got from her travels around the world in one of her win quotes in 3rd Strike. Elena is also able to hear and comprehend various rhythms as well as the voices of the wind and trees. Elena's views of fighting and martial arts differ from most due to her light hearted personality allowing her to befriend some people and annoy others. She is a very cheery person who looks to makes friends which motivated her to join the 3rd world tournament to meet new people and hopefully make friends. Elena is able to tell when she sees a pure evil person, seen in her win quote against M. Bison in Street Fighter X Tekken ("I don't need the wind to tell me that you are a very bad man!"). Story Ultra Street Fighter IV While sparring with her brother Marcus, Elena feels unsettled by the feelings she senses from the surrounding trees. Her father Jafari, the patriarch of the tribe confirms her suspicions, claiming to have already discussed the matter with the Shaman. It has been determined that "a bringer of death" once walked amongst their people. The "seeds of sadness" this individual has proceeded to sow around the world have caused the trees to respond with "strange noises". These noises, presumably detectable by those with a strong connection to nature such as Elena and the Shaman, are implied to be the source of her disquiet. Believing that this person is associated with the upcoming S.I.N. tournament, he then reveals that he has decided to enter her into it. Furthermore, as head of the tribe, he then commands her (amid protests from her brother) to observe the fighters and thus determine "the truth". Elena cheerfully accepts his decisions. After the tournament, Elena informs her father that she has made many friends along the way. As she says so, she reflects on the fighters in the tournament and recalls her experiences: dancing with Blanka, sampling El Fuerte's cooking, having afternoon tea with Dudley, and taking a photo of herself with a somewhat reticent Akuma. She resolves to travel the World and become friends with people from every country. With that, she decides to head to Japan for her next trip. The last scene shows a close-up of Sakura, which may imply that she was the one who guides Elena in Japan. Street Fighter III series In her ending, Elena ends up being transferred to a high school in Japan as an exchange student, where she has befriended a young Japanese girl named Narumi and writes home to her parents about her experiences. Her story does not change much in 2nd Impact, although she has an additional role as one of Hugo's potential partners in one of his multiple endings as "Elena the Wilderness Warrior", becoming the tag team of "Beauty and the Beast". In 3rd Strike, a year has passed since Elena has left Japan to study abroad in France during the new year. Before beginning her studies again, Elena decides to street fight once again to seek new friends. In her ending, Elena writes back to her Japanese friend Narumi after returning to France from spending her summer vacation in Japan again, and invites Narumi to visit her in Africa during her winter vacation. Elena is exploring around in France, stating that it's going to be hardworking, continuing her studies. Gallery Images Elena big.jpg ElenaSFIII2nd.jpg ElenaSF3rdStrike.jpg|Her apperance in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Sf4charselectelena.png|Elena as she appears in Ultra Street Fighter IV Elena.jpg Elenaprologue.PNG|Elena during her prologue cutscene in USFIV SFVElena.jpg Trivia *Elena has similar traits to Dee Jay. They are both dark-skinned, happy-go-lucky fighters who fight barefoot, using dance moves, and talk about rhythms and beats in their win quotes. **''Tekken'' character Christie Monteiro, Elena's rival in Street Fighter X Tekken, naturally has some similar traits to Elena: they both wear revealing costumes, and use Capoeira as their martial arts style (as indicated by their stance). Christie can also be customized to resemble Elena in Tekken 6. **She also shares character traits and interests with Darkstalkers character Felicia. Like with Dee Jay, they are both happy-go-lucky fighters who enjoy music and dancing, and both cover their modesty with small amounts of white clothing (or fur in Felicia's case). *Elena is the first playable character in the series whose home country is in Africa. *Her height is 183 cm (equivalent to 6 ft); make her the tallest female fighter in Street Fighter franchise. Navigation pl:Elena (Street Fighter) Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Optimists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Genius Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sympathetic Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protectors Category:Chaste Category:Amazons Category:Harmonizers Category:Hope Bringer